Twins Never Really Leave
by DippandMabes618
Summary: Gravity Falls is ending soon. I'm sure everyone is heartbroken, but it's up to the fans to keep it alive. My story: Pacifica bullies Mabel, but Dipper doesn't know. Pacifica and Dipper like each other. Has Dipper abandoned Mabel for Pacifica? See what happens when we see Ford's soft side.


**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't wrote in a while. This story might be a little confusing. First of all it takes place before The Last Mabelcorn, and Stanford is a little out of character but I think if there's ever a situation similar to this one he might react in this way. Anyways I don't ship Pacifica with Dipper and I don't exactly hate her. She's up for redemption to me... Enjoy the story. Review.**

 **Mabel's POV:**

I'm watching as he dances with the one person I wished I would never see again. She's wearing a beautiful knee-long lilac dress with silver flats. Her hair is professionally curled and flowing down her back like a golden river. Her skin glows under the lights of the party. Her name is Pacifica, and I have to admit.. She looks gorgeous.

But... Why does she have to be here? Dancing with my brother? After our mini golf war, everyone thinks me and her are on good terms but the truth is we're really not. Ever since then Pacifica has been humiliating me online, but I haven't told anyone; not even Dipper.

I never thought they'd like each other. A part of me thinks she's just pretending to mess with Dipper's feelings, but the smile on her face matches the one on my brother's. He's holding her so close.. Getting lost into her ocean blue eyes. Why can't he see how evil she is? I want to stomp over there, pull them apart, and show Dipper how much she's hurt me. Something is stopping me from doing so though.. _"Stupid Me! He's happy! What kind of_ _sister would I be if I ruined this for_ _him?!"_ I sigh and realize I really can't do anything.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around, and see a face I wouldn't expect to see at a party, "G-Grunkle Ford? What are you doing here?" He smiled sadly and said, "You've been standing in the same spot for the past five minutes... Almost the same amount of time Dipper started dancing with that girl over there." He gestured to them with his soda can. "What's on your mind kid?"

My face burned a bright red when I realized I was in deep thought for so long I forgot I was standing in the middle of a dance floor. I looked back at Dipper and Pacifica and cringed a little bit when I saw them laughing. _"Probably flirting"_ I thought. I sighed, my voice becoming quiet, "It's stupid." I began to walk away. _"It's just Grunkle Ford,"_ I thought, _"He won't care enough to follow me..."_ I was wrong. My great uncle grabbed me before I even made it five steps. With a slight grunt, he hoisted himself and I up and went outside.

The door shut behind us and suddenly the world was silent. Peaceful almost. It was nice. I looked up to Grunkle Ford and noticed he was looking up at the stars. _"Probably enjoying the silence too..."_ I thought. I looked up to the stars, and became completely mesmerized by the millions of tiny balls in the sky. "Wow..." I breathed, "We can never see them this well in California." I was in complete awe.

Ford chuckled and took a sip of his soda then spoke. "Yeah, back in New Jersey I could never really enjoy small things like this. I guess that's why I like it so much out here. I get chances to see things like this every night. It's nice and quiet.. Perfect for thinking, eh?" He lightly nudged me with his elbow. I looked away from the stars as the thought of Dipper and Pacifica flashed through my mind once again. "Yeah. It is." I mumbled and looked at the ground in grief. Ford lifted my chin with his finger so I could look him in the eyes. They were sparkling in the moonlight. His voice was soothing as he said, "Hey.. I'm here when you want to talk, okay?" I nodded and sat down on the couch Stan put out here for some reason.

A little while later Grunkle Ford came and sat down next to me. He reached into his oversized trench coat and pulled out another soda. _"Why does he keep soda's in there?"_ I thought as he handed the soda to me. I inwardly sighed a bit, _"I know it's not his fault but when Dipper_ _stresses he drinks soda and he's not_ _exactly my favorite person at the moment..."_ I nodded my head no and mumbled a quick "No thank you."

As he was sticking the soda back into his coat I brought my knee's to my chest and said his name, maybe a little louder than intended because he jumped a bit. "Yes Mabel?" I looked at him with tears threatening to pour out of my eye's, "My night isn't going so great." I said as my voice cracked at the end from the lump in my throat. Grunkle Ford looked shocked, but in an attempt to lighten the mood he smiled. In the quietest voice he said to me, "I know kiddo. Do you want to talk about it now?" Tears poured out of my eyes as I nodded a yes.

I pressed myself against Ford, and he put his arms around me and kissed my head lightly. I breathed a shaky breath and said, "Tonight is a night I've dreamed of since I was ten. All I wanted was to be a teenager, but this is nothing like how I imagined it would be. The party started out great. I was with Dipper and my friends. We were dancing terribly and laughing until our cheek's hurt. It was amazing." I smiled a bit at the memory then continued my story, "But thats when this girl, Pacifica, showed up. She's been bullying me a lot, but she has a crush on Dipper so she came without even being invited. As soon as she showed up Dipper ran away. You know how he gets around girls, nervous and stuff. So I tried being nice to Pacifica. I told her she looked nice, but all she said was 'I know.. I would compliment you too, but I've learned that if I don't have anything nice to say then maybe I should just keep my mouth shut..' Then she laughed and said 'But thats just what I should do. Of course it's not what I'm going to do. You look like a nine year old girl thats desperately trying to dress like her mom. I don't know how someone like Dipper can put up with you. Luckily now that I'm here he won't have to anymore. Don't worry though, taking him away tonight is just part one. Pretty soon he'll be with me so much that he won't even remember your name.'

Ford stopped me, "Now Mabel, you know that could never happen. Dipper wouldn't let it happen. He loves you too much to ever let you go." I wiped away a few stray tears, "But what if it does happen? It might not be intentional but it could happen. He said he loves me, but he's in there living it up with the one girl who has caused me pain ever since I came to Gravity Falls." I sighed, "I guess I'm just scared. What if she's right? What if she does take Dipper from me? I mean.. Look at her. She's talented, smart, pretty. Everything I'm not.. No wonder Dipper cares more about her than his ugly, dumb sister..."

Ford squeezed my shoulder. "Don't say those things. I may not have known Dipper for a long time, but I do know he cares a lot about you. And Mabel, I don't want to hear you say those things about yourself ever again. You're funny, smart, and most importantly you're beautiful inside and out. Not many people can say that, but for what it's worth I think you're an amazing young girl. If Dipper can't see that, and he let's go of someone like you then that's his fault. I know he won't though. You two are twins, and twins don't ever really leave. Just remember that... Twins will always be there."

I smiled and stood up, "Thank you Grunkle Ford." He stood up and ruffled my hair. "Ah. There's the Mabel smile. Now if you don't mind, I should really be getting back down into my lab before people start noticing there's two stan's here." I nodded and with a wave he was gone.

I looked through the window and saw that Dipper was angrily looking at Pacifica and pointing to a video on his phone. It was a video of what Pacifica said to me earlier.. She reached out to touch Dipper, but he walked away angrily. I smiled to myself,

 _"Yup.. Twins never really leave.."_

*Meanwhile in Stanford's lab*

 **Ford's POV:**

I was trying to think of a way to contain the Rift when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I was startled until I realized the only person that knows the code to my hideout is...

"Poindexter?"

I turned to face my brother. His face was laced with sadness. "I-Um, I just- I don't how to say this but-" I don't know what came over me, but I had the sudden urge to hug him. I don't know if it was an instinct or because of how happy Dipper and Mabel are together as twins. Probably the latter. I wrapped my arms around my brother's neck and he choked back a sob and hugged me back. I heard a muffled, "I missed this.." before I started to bawl. _"Twins never really leave..._ _They just become a little distant for a while."_


End file.
